Sympathy for the Insane
by Zaikia
Summary: Two months without my parents; seems alright. A psychopathic, murderous, silver-haired former general in my house…..not alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Sympathy for the Insane**

**Summary: **two months without my parents; seems alright. A psychopathic, murderous, silver-haired former general in my house…..not alright.

_**Chapter 1**_

It's been the second night since my parents left for their vacation. They were staying in Italy for their anniversary. I got to be alone for two months….two months, by myself. I was really glad I was an only child, because I liked being an only child. Not that my parents spoiled me, but there was always lesser messes to clean up.

I was currently flipping through channels on the television, trying to find a movie to watch. It was a boring, Friday night here in Sails, Indiana. It was November, a few days past Halloween. I wore a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt with a black hoodie over it and skull and cross-bones ankle-length socks.

My greyish-green eyes narrowed as I flipped through every available channel that we had and then tossed the remote onto the other end of the couch. "There is nothing on…." I sighed through my nose and jumped up, my soak-covered feet trudging over the carpet towards the "movie closet".

Well…..technically-wait…..it _is _a movie closet. Tch….we have over 1000 movies…I think about 100 of them are in my room. "Hmm…..I wanna watch _Scream_. Whatdya think mind?"

_**Go for it. **_My mind replied.

I closed the closet door and stalked upstairs to my bedroom, opening the door and cursing out loudly when thunder cracked from outside. "Jesus Christ…." I mumbled and switched the light on, grabbing the first _Scream _from my shelf and then turning the light off and going back downstairs.

There were hardly any lights on, just the one sitting on the end-table on the right end of the couch. I put the disc into the DVD player and pressed play for the movie to begin.

I bet yer wondering, 'Why would parents leave their child, all alone, in a house, for two-months'?"

Yeah. I asked the same thing about a week ago. My parents' exact words, 'You're 18 Shell. You're a big girl, you can drive and you have money from selling your novels. I think you'll be alright for two months'.

Pfft! Riiiiiight….

Anyway, I nibbled on some popcorn I made earlier and watched the beginning of _Scream. _Thunder boomed, rain poured and lightning flashed in the sky. Didn't bother me in the slightest. I actually fancied thunderstorms; they helped me sleep.

Then one thing occurred to me.

I'm 18, single and have no friends willing to hang out with me. I scoffed and stuffed a piece of popcorn into my mouth. "Figures." I muttered.

If there was one thing I dreamed about, it would be about the man I would spend the rest of my life with. Sure, I've had crushes here and there, but I had many qualities to look for in a man. Tall, either light or dark haired. I preferred blondes (but I've always had a fetish for silver-haired guys) and masculine, but not overly muscular like….err…can't think of anyone.

All of a sudden, the weather machine went off and I hurried off the couch, rushing to the machine and pressed the button to make it stop beeping. I listened closely to the report.

"…_.a tornado has been seen touched down in Sails, Indiana…..everyone is ordered to go to their basements….." _

And then the power went out.

"Shit…" I swore and that's when the siren went off. I grabbed a flashlight from the drawer in the kitchen and hurried to the basement. Just when I reached the bottom of the stairs, the whole house began to shake. I heard several thuds from upstairs and put my hands over my head to prevent anything from knocking me out.

It didn't even last 10 seconds and it was over as quickly as it had begun. "Ha…." I breathed and slowly walked up the basement stairs, opening the door and cautiously walking into the living room. The power was back on and I heard the scream from the TV as Casey was stabbed by Ghostface. I set my flashlight on the table and began picking things up from around.

I finished picking things up in the kitchen and grabbed my flashlight (I'm a little paranoid) and wandered into the living room. I bent down to pick up the remote, but then I heard a creak from the hallway that was right next to the stairs.

My heart racing in my chest, I glanced down the hallway and saw something move in the darkness of the hallway. I stood up to my full height of five feet and five inches and slowly pointed my flashlight down the hallway.

_Did someone sneak in during the earthquake? _I thought, feeling a cold sweat on the back of my neck.

I suddenly saw something glow….like really _glow_…..almost like a green-colored glow in the darkness. I heard another creak and then something lunged at me from the darkness. A gloved hand wrapped around my throat and slammed me up against the wall, cutting off my air supply. My flashlight had long abandoned me.

I gasped, clutching the arm that belonged to the hand and trying to pull it away from my neck, but it didn't budge at all. I became aware of the green glow, now much stronger since I could see it more closer, came from a pair of emerald green eyes….eyes that had slit pupils…eyes that I was wayyy too familiar with.

I lifted my head as much as I could, staring into the pale face of a man, long silvery hair falling over his shoulders, bangs parted on either side of his face. His lips were set into a very thin line, but his eyes showed the anger, not his face. I glanced down more, fear coursing throughout my entire body and saw what looked like a long, black trench coat, with criss-crossed buckles across the chest, partially exposing it and white shoulder guards…..

My greyish-green eyes widened from behind my long, dark brown locks.

This man was-!

"Who are you?"

The voice…..it was so deep and yet so smooth at the same time. Almost sounded….velvety. And it was _his _voice. The same voice that I learned through a game…..the same voice that could make me shiver…..

When I didn't answer, the man tightened his grip on my throat and I struggled a little. "P-please…" I choked, gasping for breath. "I c-can't…..breathe…"

The man gave a pained grunt and then collapsed at my feet, releasing me. I slid down the wall, holding my throat and coughing, regaining back my breath. I coughed a final time before speaking to myself. "Ow…..that really hurt….." I whispered to myself, rubbing my throat tenderly.

I glanced down at the man who had collapsed at my feet. I saw his back rise and fall with each breath…meaning he wasn't dead. No….he wasn't just a _man_….he was Sephiroth. The silver-haired, psychopathic, murderous monster that killed hundreds of people.

And he was in _my _house.

I set my hand on the carpet and immediately felt something warm soaking into the carpet. I pulled my hand back and saw blood, his blood. "Shit….." I whispered and saw blood slowly soaking the carpet around Sephiroth's form.

With my blood-free hand, I slowly and cautiously reached out to roll him over onto his back, but then his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist in a tight grip that I was sure to have bruises later.

"Do…not….touch me….." he hissed in pain, his other hand going to clutch his side.

"B-but….y-you're hurt…." I stammered, wincing.

He glared up at me and opened his mouth to speak, but then the light in his eyes seemed to go dull and he collapsed back onto the carpet, out-cold this time. His grip on my wrist loosened to where I could slip my wrist out.

I sighed and un-zipped my hoodie, slipping it off and throwing it onto the couch. I then grabbed the silver-haired man's shoulder and with slight difficulty, rolled him onto his back. I began un-clipping the several belts and buckles that held the trench coat in place on his upper torso and then got behind him, grabbing his shoulders and trying to get him to sit up.

The guy was fucking _heavy_. It was like he weighed a ton!

Once I finally got his coat off, I made a whine of disgust and reminded myself to fix that later. I put that down away from the blood-soaked area and turned the light on so I could see. "Jesus Christ…" I whispered.

There was a gash in his right that that was still bleeding and a long, but shallow scar on his chest. This one was probably done bleeding, but I didn't know for sure. I sighed to myself and then stood up with a groan, rushing to the bathroom to get what I needed.

….

I winced as I finished wrapping up his wounds and realized my hands were covered in blood. "Disgusting….." I muttered and then carefully, placed my ear on the man's chest, over his heart.

His heart-beat was strong, beating regularly with his sleeping breaths. His skin was cool to the touch and felt smooth, like a baby's skin, underneath my calloused palms. I blinked and scooted away a little. What was I doing?

This man was a murderer. Of course, I knew why he did it and he was being controlled by Jenova the entire time. I sighed and got up, carefully grabbing his arms to drag him onto the couch.

It took me another 15 minutes to drag him onto the couch because he was just too damn _heavy_. "Ha…." I breathed once I got him on the couch. I retrieved a blanket from the closet and placed it over his sleeping form.

Now….next was to scrub up the blood…

It took me a full hour to scrub up all the blood from the carpet and my hands were killing me by the time I was done. I winced, stretching my fingers and shaking them to make the pain go away. I sighed and glanced over at my unexpected guest.

Even though he was portrayed as a murderer, he was actually very handsome. The first time I learned of his origins, I was actually against him. But then when I played Crisis Core, I actually felt fucking sorry for the guy. A ruthless soldier in battle…..but a man who cared about his friends, his only two best friends and they both betrayed him.

Of course, he had Zack Fair…

But that all ended at Nibelheim. The famous scene of Sephiroth walking through the fire made shivers creep up my spine. I looked up at the clock and realized it was 1 in the morning…

And I'm still covered in blood.

"I'll just take a shower when I wake up….." I mumbled and suddenly felt the carpet get comfortable underneath my side. With a sigh, I laid my head down and was asleep as quickly as my head hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sympathy for the Insane**

_**Chapter 2**_

_He's not your son! He's my son!_

_You never took care of him you fool. He believes I am his mother and not some weak, pathetic human. _

_He was taken from me! _

_And you couldn't do anything about it. _

Emerald eyes scrunched before slowly beginning to open. He saw a white ceiling above him and the sun's rays seeping through the windows on the wall beside him. He heard a steady, heart beating near him and carefully sat up, wincing as pain erupted from his injuries.

The girl…the one he had nearly strangled, was sleeping soundly on the floor, lying on her side and facing him. He took in her features. Her skin was pale, her dark brown hair long and matted with dried blood and she looked skinny, but not overly skinny like that whore Scarlet. She seemed to be out-cold. Splotches of blood stained her white shirt and skin.

_She's not dead….._Sephiroth thought as his eyes narrowed.

He swung his legs over the couch and stood up to his full height, making his way towards the young human female sleeping on the floor.

That's when she stirred and let out a small moan, opening her eyes and blinking a few times before lifting her head and staring up at him with greyish-green eyes. She let out a small gasp, quickly sitting up and scooting back against the wall.

She was afraid of him, her eyes showed it.

"Who are you?" he spoke, anger tainting his voice.

"U-um…." The girl spoke in a meek voice. "Well…you can call me Shell."

…

"U-um….." I spoke in a meek voice, staring up at the silver-haired man before me. "Well….you can call me Shell."

"What kind of name is that?" Sephiroth glared down at me.

"It's my nickname, I hate my full name." I replied, cautiously standing up.

There was silence between us. An awkward silence.

"Where is my katana?" he asks, emerald eyes looking around the living room.

_Oh jeez…._I thought. "Um…..I guess from where you came from, it didn't come with you." I had to watch my choice of words around him. The man could kill me with his bare hands. _No matter how injured he is, he's still danger-ah shit, he's coming towards me. _I thought and cringed away as he approached me.

He grabbed the front of my blood-stained shirt with his left hand, lifting me off the ground a few inches and slammed me against the wall, making me grimace" Where…is….my…katana?" he spoke, his voice seething with anger.

"I-I told you, it wasn't here when you came-w-wait!" I yelped when he raised his right hand, fingers curling into a fist. "I'm t-telling you the truth! Don't hit me please!"

Instead of hitting me, he punched the wall right next to my head and he sort of grimaced. I hardly moved an inch, afraid he would hit me next. Sephiroth shut his eyes for a moment and he seemed to be thinking. Then, he opened them. "I cannot call Masamune. It seems you are telling the truth." He released me and backed away from me, holding his right hand, which was bleeding.

I looked up to my left and saw a nice-sized hole in the wall. _That could've been my face…._I thought and looked back at the silver-haired man. "Um…..do you have any Materia? Like a Restore….or maybe even a Potion?"

"My Materia is in my katana. However, since my katana is currently missing, I have no Materia or an Item of any sort." He replied.

"Right…." I mumbled. "Um…..can I look at your hand?" he glared at me and I cringed. "I know you don't know me….or how I know you Sephiroth, but if your hand is broken, then I'll have to take you to the hospital."

He growled low in his throat as I took a step towards him, his aura basically saying 'Take one more step, I dare you'. _This guy is even more stubborn than I thought! _I thought. "Listen," I growled back, gaining some of my confidence back. "_You're _the one who appeared in _my _house. I should have say in what you should do. And if I say you're going to the hospital, you're going to the hospital. And if you growl at me one more time, I'll give you a reason to growl."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "Bravery won't keep me from killing you."

_Yeah, I dare you. _I thought, but if I had said it out loud, then he probably would've killed me with his bare hands. "Being stubborn won't keep me from taking you to the hospital. If you would let me take a look at your hand, maybe it isn't broken and I won't have to take you to the hospital, alright?" I put my hands on my hips, glaring lowly at him.

The silver-haired man glared at me once more before he seemed to give in and held out his bleeding hand to me. I grinned mentally to myself and approached him, gently taking his pale hand in mine. I examined the bones, gently touching his knuckles. "Can you stretch your fingers?"

He stretched his fingers, curling them and he didn't give off any noise of pain or anything. "Alright, it's not broken and I don't think it's sprained either. But it may bruise a little and I'll have to take care of these cuts. C'mon."

….

After my 'unexpected guest' took a long, hot shower, I dealt with his injuries and found them to be healed a little bit. He had growled just a little when I touched his hair, but I had to so I could tend to his injuries. _I could just braid his hair. That would cause a death wish. _I chuckled mentally to myself. I had just finished up his hand when the phone rang from downstairs.

I went to leave the bathroom, but Sephiroth's good hand wrapped around my already bruised wrist, halting me. "You tell anyone I am here and I will kill you."

I gave a small nod and he let go. Rubbing my wrist, I swore to myself. _This guy will be the death of me. _I thought and then hurried downstairs to answer the phone. "Hartford Residence."

"_Hey hun!" _

I sighed in relief. "Hey mom."

"_How are you? I hate to leave you all by yourself." _

_Well let's see. I'm currently in a house with a psychopathic, murderous villain….._ I thought. "I'm good." I lied.

"_That's good. I hope you don't think we're ignoring you…." _

"No! I mean…..I'm fine. You and dad need some alone time anyway."

Mom sighed. _"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna let you go. Don't get into trouble, okay?" _

"Alright, bye. Love you too." And I hung up, sighing in relief.

"Who was that?"

I yelped, jumping five feet in the air and whirled around to find Sephiroth standing there. "Er…..my mom." I replied uncomfortably. He was wearing a pair of my dad's blue jeans and a long-sleeved grey shirt. "Um…..I have to go out….and….get some things. Can you….stay here….for….an hour…or so?"

"Yes and you should bathe. I doubt you want neighbors asking why you are covered in blood." He pointed out.

I laughed nervously. "R-right…"

After my shower, I dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red short sleeve shirt with a hoodie over it and my knee-high boots. I pulled my now-clean hair into a ponytail, leaving my bangs down. I grabbed my wallet, my keys and told Sephiroth I would be back later.

…

I went to several different clothing stories (Wal-Mart, K-Mart, JC Penny's and a bunch of others) and was exhausted as I came by the second one. It was cool out for the month of October, but not cool enough to wear a coat. I had a scarf wrapped around my neck because there were bruises.

"Going away somewhere?" the cashier asks as she rang up the clothes.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you can say that." I brought out the check book and wrote down everything.

"That'll be 198 dollars and 47 cents."

I wrote down the correct amount and handed her the check. I put the bags of clothes into the cart and we both said goodbye as I headed out.

Luckily my mom left the van here. I had my license, but I didn't have a car. I had keys to both of my parents' cars and thank god I did. _Shit…..I have yet to tell Sephiroth that he's from a video game….._

I sunk down in my seat. "I wonder how that'll go…"

Once I arrived home, I grabbed the cart from the garage and hefted the bags into the cart before going inside. I didn't see Sephiroth anywhere and the air was thick with tension. I paled. _Why does it feel like something bad is gonna happen? _

Just as that thought went away, I heard a low, dangerous growl from behind me and stiffly turned around just to have a hand wrap around my throat and slam me up against the wall. The emerald eyes glowed dangerous, the pupils very narrow slits.

"Would you like to explain _this_?" Sephiroth growled, holding up my Crisis Core booklet.

"I-it's a very long and complicated story….." I wheezed. "C-could you….let me go….? Please?" I choked and he only tightened his grip. "Okay!" I wheezed. "Okay, I'll tell you!"

He released me and backed away from me, throwing my booklet at me and I caught it with both hands. I sighed through my nose, rubbing my poor, poor neck. "Alright…you may wanna sit down for this….."

It took me nearly an hour to explain everything to him. He asked questions and I answered them as best as I could. I kinda noticed he became much quieter as I kept talking.

"….And that's it." I finished, sighing. "Trust me; I'm just as shocked as you are when you came here."

His emerald eyes glowed a little bit and then he stood up. "I need to be alone for a while." And he began walking towards the stairs.

"_I need to be alone for a while." _

My eyes widened. No. Not good! Last time he needed to be alone, he burned down Nibelheim and went psycho! "H-hey! No! You can't be alone!" I rushed forwards and grabbed his arm. My answer, he threw me clear across the room with enough force that when I hit the door with my left side, it broke right off the hinges and I cried out when my arm erupted into pain.

I lifted my head to see Sephiroth glare intensely at me before disappearing upstairs. My arm screamed out in pain and I felt tears trickle down my cheeks from the pain.

"This is just fucking great….." I mumbled, allowing myself to hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sympathy for the Insane**

**Yeah, this is a short (or brief) author's note. I guess I should explain a few things. The reason why I write Fanfiction and original stories is so I don't…..go crazy, I guess. A lot of kids in my grade believe I am crazy because of a story I wrote a few years ago during my sophomore year. It was a Death Note story and…..I was actually really angry and hurt when I wrote it, hence all the real names I used. **

**But yeah, anyway. I got into a lot of trouble from that and I even had to go the police station AND the probation office. Fortuanly, nothing bad happened. (Sighs) I write because it's almost like therapy to me. I'm stuck in my own little world when I write and I always think about what would happen if I just….appeared in a world, like Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts? I wished I could've….that way, I could meet Sephiroth…or even Xemnas because they kinda understood. That would be a fangirl's dream come true I guess. **

**When I was still depressed and my family and I weren't getting along, I was…..thinking about suicide. I was just SO fucking depressed and I didn't think there would be another way out. Things calmed down and then when Thanksgiving came this year, my dad left. He had been cheating on my mom with a woman (not to mention an OLDER woman) because he just wasn't happy. I begged him not to leave and he did anyway and both my mom and my sister were blaming me because I was taking his side (which I was NOT, I don't take sides). Nonetheless, dad came back the next morning and it was very tense and awkward for a while. **

**I love my whole family, I really do. I'm actually a lot closer to my dad than anybody else in my family. We have a lot in common and heh, I even look like him. But things have actually been a lot better and now I'm believing and feeling that we'll have a wonderful Christmas this year. **

**Oh and I've also got a boyfriend. His name's Austin and he's very….err….gentleman like and sweet towards me. We haven't kissed yet, he wanted to wait until I was ready. I've never kissed anyone before (and that does not include kissing on the cheeks) and honestly, I'm nervous about it. But he's really sweet to me and he talks about me all the time (my best friend told me that he did, but not the things he said about me) and he's also a little overprotective. One time on the bus some asshole pulled my hair (twice) and I told him and he said that he would rip the asshole's arm off if he were on the bus. I've actually been very happy since we've been going out (I had a MAJOR crush on him for a month before I decided to actually tell him my feelings). **

**But yeah, I guess that's everything. Now onto the story. **

_**Chapter 3**_

My arm was definitely broken.

I could tell because it was as limp as a fucking fish. I was sitting on the couch, my arm laid across my lap and I stared at the television. I hadn't decided if I should go to the hospital or not. I can't really drive with one arm.

I sighed softly to myself and sunk down in my seat. "Of all people, why did it have to be him?" I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes.

However, I opened them halfway when I heard footsteps on the stairs. It's been a good couple hours since the incident and it's been nothing but silence. I watched as the silver-haired man came down the stairs and there was something in his hand.

"I'm going to the hospital." I spoke and stood up, wincing in the process. I was just about to grab my keys, but then Sephiroth stopped me.

"That won't be necessary." He spoke and walked towards me.

I took a couple steps back. "What are you doing?"

He held up his hand and I saw a palm-sized, green sphere in his left hand as it glowed. My eyes widened. "M…Materia! But how-?"

"I found Masamune up in your room." He replied. "All my Materia was in its slots." He approached me and grabbed my limp arm. Holding the Materia above my arm, I watched in amazement as the Materia glowed, a green warmth covering my entire arm. I felt the bones popping and when the glow faded, I was able to move my entire arm. I sighed and clenched my fist.

**BAM! **

My fist connected with the man's jaw and he staggered backwards, dropping the Restore Materia and holding both hands to his jaw. I flexed my arm. "This makes us even.".

"Even?" he growled.

"Yep. You gave me bruises, I saved you, you healed my arm and I punched you in the jaw. Seems even enough."

He tenderly rubbed his jaw, still glaring at me and didn't say anything. I don't think we spoke much for the rest of the day. I was mostly upstairs in my room while he was downstairs watching television. That was the same for Sunday. The only talk we had the entire day was when I showed him the guest room.

And then Monday came along. The bruises around my neck and wrist were beginning to fade, but I still kept a thin scarf wrapped around my neck. I wrote a little note and left it on his forehead while he was sleeping, just for a practical joke and then I headed off to school.

Monday actually went by really slow and I was glad by the time Accounting came along. I was walking to my desk when Olivia, one of my sworn enemies, decided to trip me and I fell face first on the ground. "Ha, stupid bitch." Olivia chuckled.

I growled low in my throat and picked myself up. I grabbed my best friend's accounting book and slammed it over Olivia's head. She cried out in pain and held the throbbing area while I gave Storm her book back.

"Rough weekend?" she asks when I sat down.

"You could say that." I spoke.

Accounting and Psychology were over by 3:15 and I was just about to get into my car when the door slammed closed, on my hand. I yelled out in pain and quickly opened the door, blood dripping from the cut on my hand. Olivia sneered and two of her friends held me down. I knew I didn't have much of a chance against her, but I did at least get one good, solid punch to her face before she knocked me clear across the face, causing me to hit the ground beside my car.

I felt blood trickle down the side of my mouth and winced as I began to get up. I heard Olivia and her friends laughing as they walked away. "Shit….." I clutched my side as I opened my car door and crawled into the driver's seat. I managed to drive home with one hand, nearly hitting another car and sighed in relief when I arrived home.

I didn't bother to take my backpack in because I had no homework and walked inside. The silver-haired man noticed I had arrived home and I hurried into the kitchen, turning on the cold water and sticking my injured hand underneath the water.

I hissed in pain as the water ran over the cut and sighed, turning off the faucet and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around my hand. I ignored Sephiroth's words as I rushed upstairs and didn't come down the entire night.

The entire week was slowly getting worse. Olivia and her friends would torture me every chance they got, whether it would be during class or in the hallways. And then Thursday came along and I finally got the chance to hit Olivia back a few times.

"Bitch!" she shrieked and kicked me in the stomach, then punching me across the face. I hit the side of my car and fell onto my already bruised ribs. "Just stay down you bitch!"

I snarled and leaped up, punching her square in the face. She screamed out in pain and fell onto the ground, clutching her bleeding and broken nose. "Feel the pain bitch." I hissed and then went after her again. I got another good, solid hit to her face before her friends threw me off and decided to finish the job for her. I managed to get into my car before they could completely knock me out.

I rushed back to the house as fast as I could and as I entered the house, I felt bile rise up my throat. I got into the first floor bathroom when I retched, my lunch and red stuff falling onto the white, tile floor. Was that blood?

I knew this was supposed to be about Sephiroth. I hated talking about myself, but right now I needed to go to the hospital. I fell onto my side, coughing and gasping for breath. I heard rushing footsteps come into the bathroom and a voice calling my name. I've been living with the guy for nearly a week now…

"Hospital…." I rasped. "You…..have…..to take me…to the hospital…."

His hands gently grabbed my sides, trying to help me up. I lurched and puked again, this time it looked like blood onto the floor. I grabbed at the fabric above my chest, clutching it tightly. My heart was racing underneath my palm and I was having a hard time breathing. My vision was darkening in and out and it wasn't long before I succumbed to the cold arms of darkness itself.

_You have to look after him. Take care of him, keep Jenova away. Please….do it for us…and for his mother. _

"What?" I gasped, my eyes shooting open. "Auggh, god!"

"Don't move!" the nurse was beside me, trying to hold me down.

"Fuck….you….GOD!" I screamed, my throat raw. I coughed. "What happened….?"

"A nice young man brought you in. Said something had happened to you at school." The nurse replied.

_Nice….._I mentally laughed at the thought. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting in the waiting room. Would you like me to go get him?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied tiredly, scratching my cheek when the nurse left. I used the button to rise the bed up and grabbed the clipboard from the counter beside me. "Three broken ribs….internal bleeding…Jesus…." I whispered. "How long was I out for?"

"Three days." Sephiroth replied when he walked in.

I scratched my head and laughed nervously. "Hnnnn…..I guess I should've told you something sooner. But as you have noticed, we aren't exactly bona fied 'best friends'." I said, using finger motions.

"That doesn't matter." He spoke, leaning against the wall. "I could see you were suffering, but I did not think too much of it."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest. "But y'know, thanks for bringing me here. What about my parents?"

"The doctor did not think to call on them because you had told them not to. You practically screamed at them."

I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah…"

I guess things were going to change now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sympathy for the Insane**

_**Chapter 4**_

The silver-haired bastard won't let me do anything. The only things I can do are eat, sleep, go to the bathroom and do my homework. He won't even let me on my own computer! He said I had to 'rest up'.

Rest up my ass!

I growled to myself as I was almost done with my home-o-work for the day. All I had to do was accounting and finish up my notes packet for Psychology. Hmm….Sephiroth is in the kitchen, maybe he won't notice if I-.

"Shell, I know what you're trying to do."

_Damnit! The nerve of him! _"But I need to work on my novel!"

"You can work on your novel some other time."

I growled and finished with my notes quickly, then opening my novel, titled _Taking Over Me_, a ghost story that I had a dream about some weeks ago. I was just about to type when a hand snatched my computer from me and slammed it shut. "Hey!" I protested, glaring up at the silver-haired man before me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know better."

"What are you, my father?" I snarled as I stood up and reached up to grab my laptop from him. He only held it up higher out of my reach. I stomped my feet. "You're a cheater!"

"No, I'm just taller than you." He smirked.

I growled low in my throat. Nobody and I mean nobody separates me and my laptop! We have a special connection, Kain and I! "Give Kain back to me!" I jumped up to grab it from him and he only raised an eyebrow.

"Kain?"

"Yes, I named my laptop, now give it back!" I once again jumped up to grab it from him, but he only held it out of my reach. _That's it! Now I'm pissed! Don't worry Kain! Mommy will get you back! Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way. _I took a few steps back and then ran full force, causing the silver-haired man to raise an eyebrow.

My shoulder connected with his stomach, sending him flying backwards and my laptop flying through the air. I jumped up to grab my laptop, but a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me down, both of us falling to the carpet.

My head snapped forwards and I groaned as my ribs groaned out in pain. My hands were on his shoulders and I felt a heart beating rapidly underneath my skin. I gasped and quickly rolled off; reaching for my laptop, but then a hand grabbed the back of my neck, causing me to tense up.

"Did you really believe that would work?" a voice hissed.

…

I wasn't mad. I was more annoyed than anything. This girl never listened to a thing I said, even though it was for her well-being.

She tensed when I had grabbed the back of her neck. _Must be a weak spot. _I thought, my fingers still wrapped around the back of her neck.

"I was hoping." She replied, still reaching for her laptop. With a snarl, I roughly pulled her away from the magical device which she named Kain and spun her around, pinning her to the ground with my hand around her neck, but not squeezing.

"You are making this more difficult than it has to be." I spoke, my emerald eyes glaring down into her greyish-green ones.

She glared back up at me. "So what? You're a psychopath, what does my well-being mean to you?"

That felt like a knife slicing into my skin. She knows everything about me and still calls me a psychopath. With an angry snarl, I threw her across the room and she hit the wall with such a force I thought I heard her ribs break. She fell to the carpet with a cry, clutching her side and breathing heavily.

I frowned deeply and stood up. This girl was a lot more trouble than I even thought. All of a sudden, she let out a wild scream of anger and lunged herself at me, her teeth sinking into the junction where my shoulder and neck met. I let out yells of pain, loosing my balance. Her hands pushed down on my shoulders and as my head hit the carpet with a deafening crack, everything went dark.

As I came to, I felt pressure on my chest, pressure on my hips. I opened my eyes a crack and was surprised to see the girl with her face buried where my shoulder and neck met AND she was straddling my waist. At first I thought she had passed out from the crimson blood that was flowing from my neck, but then I became fully aware that she was completely awake.

And currently lapping up the blood that flowed from my neck. Blood had a metallic taste, human blood for sure. I wasn't sure about animal blood. But the taste of blood didn't seem to bother her at all and I didn't dare move as she continued to draw the blood into her mouth.

Suddenly, she shifted roughly on my hips and I had to stifle a groan, biting the inside of my cheek. She had no idea what she was doing. Her hands clutched my shoulders, her fingernails digging painfully into my skin.

_-doing? This-wrong…._

I blinked. Where did that voice come from?

It sounded female for sure, but it wasn't Jenova. Shell dug her face deeper into my neck and I even felt her teeth digging in, but not enough to make another wound. To my complete surprise, she let out a low, but audible moan.

I was able to move this time and I grabbed her shoulders, switching places with her. Blood flowed down from the corners of her mouth and I had noticed the wound on my neck stopped bleeding. Her greyish-green eyes were dazed over, a confused look in them.

"What just happened…?" she asked quietly.

I stepped away from her and brought out my Restore Materia, healing the wound on my neck. Next, I roughly lifted up her shirt to her ribs and she squirmed a little, but allowed me to heal her broken ribs. I put my Materia away and then stood up. "Clean yourself up." I spoke and then disappeared down the hallway.

….

Sephiroth and I avoided each other as much as possible until I went back to school. What had happened on Saturday was never spoken between us. My ribs were fully healed and now the rest of my bruises had to heal. What I had come across on Monday was that Olivia and her friends were expelled from school because they had been caught on the school cameras.

I was relieved. Maybe my troubles would be over for a while…

When school ended, I went home and did my homework and whatever needed done around the house in about two hours. I thought about what we should have for dinner. Chinese….no, we've had that the past two weeks.

I just decided to go ask him and wandered up to his bedroom. "Um…." I knocked on the door. "Sephiroth, are you awake?"

No answer.

I slowly opened the door and came to a surprise to see him asleep with his back facing me. The covers were only up to his waist and I sighed, walking in. "Hey," I reached over and gently shook his shoulder. One minute I found myself trying to wake him up and the next I found myself pinned to the bed with his hands on my shoulders tightly.

His emerald eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. "What?" he asked quietly.

"I just….wanted to ask you what you wanted for supper….." I replied just as quietly.

His hold on my shoulders lessoned and then finally went away as he rolled away from me. "Anything is fine."

I gave a slow nod and left the room, going downstairs order Chinese once again. I shivered as that incident wandered into my mind. I can't believe I did that…

I sighed and let my head hit the table. "My life is just fucked up…."

…

"What did you want to talk about?"

I sighed, closing one eye. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened days ago. Honestly…..I have no fracking idea what came over me. I was…..blinded with rage I had forgotten what I was doing."

The silver-haired man gently rubbed the spot where I had bit him days ago.

"I really am sorry."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I don't know what came over me to become angry with you." He spoke with a sigh.

I looked down at the table in front of me. "I guess it's both of our faults…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sympathy for the Insane**

_**Chapter 5**_

It was currently Monday, been about 18 days since the silver-haired bastard came to my world. We never spoke of the incident again and the subject was just dropped. Right now, I was gaping at the silver-haired man.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?" I hissed quietly.

"You said Olivia's friends might come after you, so I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." He replied.

I growled low in my throat and grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him out of the classroom and slamming him up against the wall. "I never gave you permission to come protect me. I'm not handicapped! And since when did you want to protect me? You've what….? Thrown me against the wall three times now?"

He slightly glared down at me. "I am making sure you don't get killed. There is no one else I can trust."

"You trust me?"

"Not entirely."

I glowered at him and then let go of his shirt. "As long as you don't do anything stupid, then I won't resort to violence."

"Dully noted."

We entered English and I became pissed when the girls were gawking at him the entire class period. I glared at one girl who tried to talk to him and she became afraid and walked away.

English was over by 9:05 and we left for drawing. I never realized how good of an artist Sephiroth was! Maybe he could give me a few tips.

"You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell. Ohhh. You must be a witch, 'cause I'm living in hell. Ohhh." I sang to myself as I listened to Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor.

"What are you listening to?" the silver-haired man asks from across from me, not looking up from the project we were doing.

"A song about a witch." I replied, doodling.

After drawing was over, it was time for homeroom. However, one of Olivia's friends, the one of the group that didn't get expelled, came to me. "You bitch." She hissed, getting in my face. "You think you're all high and mighty just because Olivia got expelled. That doesn't keep you protected."

I scoffed. "Please, you can't do anything against me. Olivia got you and the rest of your preppy friends to do her dirty work. You're _nothing _without her." I snarled. "Let's go." I said to Sephiroth and we were about to walk away, but then she screeched.

"I'm taking your boyfriend!" she screeched, grabbing his wrist and causing him to glare down at her.

Several veins popped in my face. There is no way in hell or heaven that Sephiroth would be my boyfriend! I don't even like him! But I have to keep girls away from him!

"Bitch please; he wouldn't want to even touch someone like you." I snarled at the bitch and she glared at me.

"Why would he be hanging around with a psycho like you anyway?"

I felt something snap deep in my core. Nobody and I mean nobody, calls me psycho to my face and gets away with it. I dropped everything I had and walked over to her. My fingers curled and my fist ended across her face. "Eat my fist!" I snarled and then went after her, pummeling her with punches. She tried as hard as she could to fight back, but she just started sobbing.

Arms went around my middle and pulled me off the girl and I snarled like a vicious animal, baring my sharp teeth at the girl as she bled and sobbed on the floor. The arms around my middle tightened and I felt lips near my ear.

"Knock….it…off." he growled in my ear. "Do we want another incident?"

I growled low in my throat and he only growled back. "For one, you could let go of my waist so I can breathe." I glared at him from over my shoulder.

He did let go of my waist, but he kept a firm grip on my wrist as I picked up my stuff and we wandered down to class.

…

"I swear to god, that bitch is lucky I didn't break her nose." I snarled as we left the school and headed to my car.

"Violence is not the answer." Sephiroth spoke and I glared at him.

"I beg to differ." I spoke angrily and threw him my keys. "You're driving home. I'm thinking about getting you a license because I don't know how long you're gonna stay with me. But if I get you a license, then I won't be bothered about driving you everywhere. I know someone who can make up a fake birth certificate and social security."

I glanced at the scenery as he drove. I sighed. "Have you ever thought about going back to Gaia?"

"I haven't put much thought in it, no." he replied.

I suddenly had a funny thought and snorted.

"What?"

"We should put streaks in your hair."

I heard him growl.

…

"I am the magic, I am the power, Oh. All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night." I sang to myself as I finished my homework and set it aside. I left my room and headed downstairs to get something to eat, still listening to Bewitched and suddenly I had the feeling that something was gonna happen.

I searched through the cupboards to find something to eat, but then I felt pain erupt on the side of my neck and I winced, pressing my hand to the spot. I brought my hand back to see blood. "What…?"

I became aware that there was someone standing behind me and I whirled around, only for me to be pinned against the counter with hands pinning down my own on the counter. I froze when lips pressed themselves to the bleeding spot on my neck and I immediately knew who it was.

He began to draw the blood into his mouth, doing what I had done to him days ago. Except this time it seemed he was trying to read my memories, like in that one story I read, but can't remember what fandom it was.

It wasn't painful, more soothing than anything and I couldn't help but close my eyes and tilt my head back to give him more room.

…

I was mildly surprised when she tilted her head back. I was given more room to get to her neck and I allowed the metallic taste of blood to trickle down my throat. I saw memories of her childhood, her pre-teen years and now her as a teenager.

Yet she was so mature for an 18-year old.

I shifted, pressing myself closer to her and letting go of her hands, my left hand going up to grasp the nape of her neck while my right hand curled around her waist. Her hips shifted against mine and this time, I did not bother to stifle the groan that escaped as I delved deeper into her memories.

She let out a very low, but audible moan and then I felt her form froze. Her body began to tremble and I stopped.

…...

My body shuddered, even after he stopped. He reached up to the wound on my neck to heal it with Restore and I felt the warmth of the green Materia. When he was done, he stepped away from me and licked the leftover blood from his lips.

"Forgive me." he murmured and then he walked upstairs.

I blinked. _What the hell was that all about? _

We completely avoided each other at school and hardly talked to each other. I had to serve my two days of after-school detention and he walked home.

Home….what that his home now? It's been almost three weeks since he appeared in my house, confused and wounded. I sighed, laying my head on my arm.

When the weekend came along, I got the courage to ask him if he wanted to watch a few horror movies with me. I had picked out Paranormal Activity, Grave Encounters and the remake of Halloween. We spent about eight hours watching all three and he made a comment about my belief in ghosts.

I had only snorted.

He liked Halloween the best, except for the sex-craved parts. Other than that, he liked it a lot. Then, when Halloween was over, I got the courage to ask him about Monday. "What….exactly happened on Monday?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "I was looking into your memories. I wanted to know more about you, the same thing you had done to me before."

Right, when I had been lapping up his blood, I had seen the painful memories. "You could've at least warned me before you had decided." I said quietly.

He gave a visible nod. "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sympathy for the Insane**

_**Chapter 6**_

Things eventually went back to normal (well, as normal as they could get now) and Sephiroth and I were…..acquaintances at least. Close to friends.

I went to bed on Friday around 1 in the morning and woke up to someone gently shaking me. "Shell, honey. Time to wake up." A gentle woman's voice said in my ear.

"Huh…?" I groggily questioned and opened my eyes, blinking them a couple times. I saw the woman in front of me and she smiled. "M…mom?"

"Good morning sweetie." She smiled.

"Mom, what are you doing home?"

"Your father and I got homesick and decided to come home early. Your father is downstairs talking to Sephiroth."

_Oh god…..now I'm gonna get the 'talk'. _I thought and buried my face in my pillow. "I'll be down in a moment."

Mom left and I didn't care about my appearance. My long, dark brown hair was messed up and I wore a pair of black pajama pants and a blue Assassin's Creed shirt. I yawned and wandered downstairs, seeing both of my parents talk to the silver-haired man.

"Morning sweetie." Dad greeted.

I scratched the back of my head. "Morning…." I mumbled.

Later on during the day, mom and I were talking about what had happened and she completely agreed on the fact that he had saved my life. I had gotten dressed in a pair of blue baggy pants, a black t-shirt with a light blue hoodie over it and my boots and then went outside to converse with him. He was standing in the front yard, looking out into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"How….strange it seems that your parents also accepted me into their home." He replied.

"Technically, I owe you my life." I replied.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud sound. It sounded like a gunshot and then blood sprayed into the air and on my face and clothes. But the blood wasn't mine…..it was Sephiroth's.

He had been shot through the shoulder and he nearly had fallen, but kept his balance and stayed standing. "Fuck, what happened?" I shouted, pressing both of my hands to the wound.

"Turks…." He hissed and right on time, a Shinra chopper appeared in front of us. "Go back inside with your parents." He commanded.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I owe you a favor." I growled and got in front of him protectively when the Turks came out of the chopper. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me first."

"Y'know, I really don't want to kill a pretty thing like you." Reno spoke. "But we have orders to bring Sephiroth in and uh….we kinda have to kill anyone who gets in our way."

I glared at Reno. "I don't think so."

Reno just sighed and moved with a speed that wasn't normal. I blinked and then electricity coursed through my body. I yelled out and fell to the ground, accompanied by a thump and then Reno yelling. "Yo, I got him. Let's get the hell out of here." I saw Reno drag the silver-haired man into the chopper and they began to take off.

"Shell!" my parents rushed to my side.

"Damnit…I'm not gonna let them take him." I hissed and quickly stood, running towards the chopper. I took a leaping jump and grabbed onto the edge of the chopper, pulling myself up.

"Hey!" Reno shouted and I elbowed him in the face harshly, grabbing the gun from his pocket and holding it to Rude's head.

"Land this fucking chopper now or I swear to god, I'll put a bullet through your brain." I hissed.

Before Rude could answer, something whacked me across the back of the head and I fell into darkness.

When I woke, my head was faintly throbbing and I groaned when I sat up. I looked around, finding myself in some sort of padded cell.

"_Who are you?" _

The voice came from out of nowhere and I looked up to see a camera in the corner.

…..

"_Who wants to know?" _the girl asks, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the camera.

"She's a feisty one fer sure yo." Reno winced as he pressed the ice pack to his black eye.

"I asked for your name." Tseng said into the microphone.

"_I wanna talk to your superior, your so called president." _She spoke, saying the word president with disgust in her voice.

Rufus took Tseng's spot. "This is him."

"_GO FUCK YOURSELF!" _

"Ow….." Reno winced.

"I can see this will be difficult." Rufus muttered. "How long as Sephiroth been living with you?"

"_About three weeks." _The girl replied angrily, glaring intensely at the camera. She shifted her position, standing up and getting as close to the camera as she could. _"Where is he?" _

"I don't think that's-."

"_WHERE IS HE DAMNIT?" _She screamed. _"If you hurt him, I swear to god I'm gonna reach down your fucking throat and grab your intestines and pull them until they come out your fucking mouth!" _

Everyone sweat-dropped and Rufus sighed. "He is unharmed, I can assure you."

"_Yeah fucking right. If I see one scratch on him, I'm ripping your hair out by the fucking root. First I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna fucking kill Reno!" _

"What the hell did I do to you?" Reno shouted.

"_How 'bout you drink a tall glass of shut the fuck up?" _she muttered.

"Enough with the swearing." Rufus ordered.

"_Fuck you, make me." _

He ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "If you think you'll escape, I'm afraid you're wrong."

She threw the lamp at the camera and the screen cracked. _"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SELF-CENTERED, MEGOLISTIC ASSHOLE FUCKER!" _

Rufus turned off the microphone. "I can see getting information from her will be difficult."

…

"Stupid prick…" I muttered, curling up into a ball on the bed. I wondered how Sephiroth was and if he was alright.

_I am quite alright, I assure you. _

"Huh? What? Who said that?"

_I would think you would know my voice by now Shell. _

_**Oh, well my mistake. No one has ever spoken in my head before. **_

_Dully noted. Have you been harmed? _

_**Nah, I just got a small headache though. What about you? **_

_I'm being kept in a cell, probably the same as yours. I believe we are in WRO headquarters because I had heard someone talk about Reeve. But to answer your question, I'm alright. _

_**What are we gonna do now? I never planned for us to get kidnapped by Shinra or WRO for that matter. **_

_I have an escape plan, but it may take a couple days to work. Once I am able to leave this cell, I'll summon Masamune and take down anyone who stands in my way. _

_**What have we discussed about killing people? **_

_I'll merely wound them. _

I smirked at his comment. _**I'm trusting you on that Seph. **_

_Don't do anything stupid. _

_**Alright, I won't. **_

…..

A couple days went by and Reno was always the one to bring me food. I whined because I didn't even have my music with me.

I sighed and stretched out on the bed. "I hope Sephiroth's plan works out."

Just as I said that, there was a scream from outside and then a thud. The door slid open and I smirked as the silver-haired man appeared. "Guess your plan worked out after all."

"We're not out of the woods yet." He grinned a little and I followed him down the hallway and towards the elevator, but it opened to revel WRO soldiers.

"Shit….." I swore.

All of a sudden, Masamune came up to my neck. "Take one more step and I'll kill her." He sounded menacing and smirked darkly at the WRO soldiers. He took a step back and I played along with him until we found an exit.

"That was a good idea, but WARN ME NEXT TIME!"

He shrugged. "There wasn't enough time." We ventured down all the levels of stairs. I'm just glad it wasn't going up.

We finally came to the exit and I opened the door slightly, seeing no WRO soldiers outside. "Okay, I think it's clear."

We walked outside and around the corner of the building, seeing WRO soldiers looking around. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

He looked down at me, those emerald green eyes of his piercing my own. "Um…why are you staring down at me like that?" I ask nervously. His right hand suddenly hooked around my waist and pulled me to him. "Um….what are you doing?"

"Hold on tightly." He answered and then a large black angel wing erupted from his right shoulder and he flew into the air.

I held onto him tightly, looking down and feeling my stomach do back-flips. "I don't feel so good…" I groaned, hiding my face in his shoulder.

He chuckled, amused.

"It's not funny, quit laughing." I mumbled. "Where are we going?"

"Icicle Inn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sympathy for the Insane**

_**Chapter 7**_

I woke from the comfort of my blankets and sighed contently, not ready to get up. But then my sleep was rudely interrupted when a hand shook my shoulder. "Shell, it's time to get up."

"M not ready…" I mumbled and pulled the covers over my head. "Go away…" and then I yelped when he flipped the mattress over and I landed on the floor. "Ow….that hurt ya jerk….."

I heard him chuckle and I threw a pillow at him. It took me an hour to get up and that's when Sephiroth decided to give me something. "Here." He threw me my MP3.

"My music!" I squealed and immediately popped in my ear phones, turning it on and smiling as Skillet's Hero came on. "Thank you! I missed this dearly!"

We dressed up and went outside and I jumped in the snow. "It's just another war, just another family torn." I sang as I gathered up some snow and rolled it into a ball. "Falling from my faith today. Just a step from the edge. Just another day in the world we live." I aimed it and threw. "I need a HERO!" I shouted when the snowball hit the back of his head.

He turned around to glare at me, but it was more of a playful glare and he smirked, reaching down to gather some snow in his gloved hands. "I've gotta fight today, to live another today!" I shouted/sang and ran off. "Speaking my mind today, my voice will be heard today-OW!" I yelped when the snowball hit the back of my head.

"It's just another war, just another family torn." I sang as I gathered up snowballs and hid behind the tree. "My voice will be heard today. It's just another kill. The countdown begins to destroy ourselves. I need a HERO!" I shouted/sang and started throwing snowballs, singing at the same time.

By the time my song was over, I was out of snowballs. "Crap…" I whispered and then glanced at the tree Sephiroth was hiding behind. I glanced up at the branches that were filled with snow and smirked. I came out from my hiding spot and kicked the tree as hard as I could. The tree shuddered and then all the snow fell on him.

"Ha! Looks like I win!" I cackled, doing a victory dance. "Beat that." I stuck my tongue out at him.

All of a sudden, the snow erupted into flames and I found myself pinned in the snow. Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor began.

_You're attractive, little witch, you're beautiful. (Beautiful)_

_Your wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart. (Broke your heart)_

_Enchanting words, little witch, you've cast ya spell. (Cast my spell)_

_Masked destroyer, little witch, my beautiful apocalypse. _

I looked up at the man before me, my wrists pinned down in the cold snow. The snow had already soaked through my gloves and my hands were nearly numb. His silvery, silky hair hung over his side, right on the right side of my face. My greyish-green eyes slightly narrowed and since I couldn't get my wrists free, I had to use my breath to blow his hair away from my face.

It tickled.

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell. Ohhh. _

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell. Ohhh. _

_Now is the time, now is the hour. _

_I am the magic, I am the power. Oh. _

_All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night. _

"Tell me something that I think you are hiding from me." He spoke, leaning down a little towards my face and I felt his hot breath.

I gulped. "W-what is it?"

He smirked, his emerald eyes glowing. "How do I know that you aren't a witch and that you haven't bewitched me?"

My eyes slightly widened. How did he know what I was listening to?

_I tricked you to fall in love, little boy. _

_I played with you 'til I was done, like a toy. _

_Your heart in love as I destroy the end of you. (The end of me)_

_So easily fooled, little boy, to think it's true. (I'm in love with you)_

"I'm not a witch. I'm completely human." I replied quietly, my heart pounding in my chest as he leaned down closer. I didn't move, didn't even breathe when his lips brushed against mine.

"Well then," he whispered, his grip on my wrists tightening a little. "You aren't a witch, but you have bewitched me anyway." He tilted his head and pressed his lips to mine, causing me to inhale sharply. My eyes fluttered close on contact, but I felt my face heat up to nearly 50 shades of red. I didn't pay attention to the song and concentrated on kissing him back.

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell. Ohhh. _

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell. Ohhh. _

_Now is the time, now is the hour. _

_I am the magic, I am the power. Oh. _

_All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you every night. _

He pressed harder, trying to get as close to me as possible. His hands released my wrists and instead went up to my freezing hands, tugging off my soaked gloves and laced his fingers with mine, the cold fading away and replaced by warmth. I had to breathe out my nose and I grunted a little when his hips shifted against mine, attempting once again to get closer.

My chest began to tighten from the lack of oxygen and he seemed to notice, because he pulled away, but went to nibble on my ear. I shuddered/sighed and then he completely pulled away from me, helping me sit up in the cold snow.

My lips tingled from the kiss and I glanced at him.

He still had that damn smirk on his face.

…

"Where are we going?"

"There is another island far east. I have a feeling that something is drawing me to it."

I blinked. _Another island? But that wasn't in the game. _"Do you know the name of the island or anything about it?" I questioned.

"I do not know much about the island, but its name is Black Island." He replied, shifting his arm around my waist so I could get more comfortable as we flew across the ocean.

I snorted. "Sounds menacing." I went silent and thought about the incident from earlier. How he acted like nothing happened. Maybe he didn't mean it; maybe it was just a mistake-

"Shell, we're here." I heard him speak and I looked ahead to see a very large island come into view. It had very tall and green, lush mountains breaking from the island and lots of foliage. We soon landed on the island and his wing retracted into his back with a sickening noise. I decided not to make a comment about that and we wandered into the town. The town was lively and people seemed very happy. "This is Black Island? Doesn't seem so bad to me."

"Hello there!" a young teenage girl spoke in my face. I yelped and stepped back, hiding behind the silver-haired man. "My name is Claire; can I have your names?"

"Um….Shina." I replied.

"Seth."

"What wonderful names!" Claire smiled, her purplish-hair bouncing around her. "So, what brings you to Black Island?"

I didn't know how to answer her, but Sephiroth did. "Our boat crashed and sunk about a mile away from the shores. We managed to swim here without trouble and dried ourselves off before coming into town." He replied.

"Oh, were you two on a cruise?" she asks.

I blinked and glanced up at him, still hiding behind him. "You could say that." He replied.

"Are you two together?" she asks, her purplish-eyes hopeful. Dang, all she needed was purple skin and clothes and she'd be good to go!

"Um-." I began, but the silver-haired man wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me up beside him.

"Yes, we are." He replied and I saw him smirk as my face turned red.

Claire squealed. "How long?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Sephiroth beat me to it. "A month."

"Newlyweds huh?"

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" I shouted, my face turning bright red. "WE'RE NOT EVEN ENGAGED!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Forgive me." Claire apologized when she saw the several veins that had popped up from behind my forehead. "Well then, do you to need a room?"

"Yes please." Sephiroth spoke and I crossed my arms over my chest and pursed my lips.

"I can rent a room for you two until you can find a way to go home. It'll be about 100 gil a week." Claire spoke.

"We'll take it."

Claire smiled. "Great! Follow me!" she ran off and we followed her.

"I….am going…to fucking…kill you…." I hissed, fuming with anger.

He grinned down at me. "If you're a good girl, I'll let you sleep in the bed tonight."

"PERVERT!"


End file.
